


Silk and Scale

by tatterwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Dragon Shiro, M/M, Monstertron Exchange, Oral Sex, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: Shiro inhales sharply, tongue darting out to taste the air.Keith’s eyes are heavy-lidded and glow brighter with every little moment. The tips of his claws prick at Shiro’s shoulders, back, and hips. His fangs peek out, digging into his lower lip. His arousal is an intoxicating thing that settles thick and hot on Shiro’s tongue.“I can taste you.”Shiro’s voice is more growl than human speech. He can feel his wings twitching, feel heat crawling over his skin and under his scales. He can feel Keith’s cock filling out against his hip.Keith rolls his body up against Shiro’s. The slender silver lines of old scars catch the moonlight. Shiro dips his head to follow each one with his mouth.“Shiro-”A husky entreaty that only makes the heat in him burn hotter.





	Silk and Scale

Moonlight streams through the cracks in the cavern’s ceilings.

 

It ripples in silvery beams as clouds pass high overhead, dancing over the barren mass of silks and brocades Shiro had painstakingly acquired only months ago. The delicate materials are still warm and pushed into a rudimentary nest. But their occupant is worryingly absent.

 

Shiro drops the bundle of soft cotton in his jaws and turns to pace around the large cavern, searching the crevices and shadows. Keith’s scent still lingers, a heady thing of roses, incense, and night air. 

 

Shiro’s jaw lowers as he lets the air roll over his tongue. Keith’s scent is stronger this way. It seeps into his lungs and makes the skin under his scales heat. He lets the transformation overtake him.

 

His body shrinks, compacting, as he stalks Keith’s trail down the twisting paths of his caves. His wings flatten against his spine. Rough, bony scales and plates retreat, revealing softer skin. He packs his tail and a good deal of his wings into a pocket of an adjacent realm before walking on.

 

Water rushes through nearby tunnels and caverns and steam curls around the roof, swirling in little eddies. All the moisture muddies the trail. Shiro growls under his breath at the challenge.

 

Something skitters in an adjacent cave.

 

Pebbles roll against Shiro’s toes. He can  _ taste _ Keith’s scent this close. It’s gained an edge that skates over Shiro’s skin. Heat burns in Shiro’s belly and he growls again.

There’s an answering noise from nearby, breathy, and just barely audible over the rush of the underground rivers.

 

Shiro tracks the sound and catches a glimpse of pale skin and dark hair. The chase is on. 

 

Keith runs down tunnels and darts around Shiro’s grabs. He flies through the shadows and darkness, breathless taunts and laughter echoing off the misty stone. He loops around the cavern’s tunnels and makes for the main system.

 

Just as Keith breaches the mouth of the hall, Shiro lets his wings out.

 

He tackles Keith into the mess of silks, wings flared wide and chest rumbling with a growl of triumph. 

 

Keith wriggles beneath him, skin bare and glowing in the beams of moonlight. His dark hair falls over the brocades. It curls over the tops of his shoulders and falls over his brow. The very tips of his ears peek through the softness. His lips are pulled back in a playful snarl, baring those delicate white fangs. Gold gleams around the centers of Keith’s eyes, flashing in the darkness.

 

Shiro lets Keith tussle for a few minutes more. He loves feeling the strength in Keith, loves the way Keith makes him  _ work _ for the win. He loves it more when he presses himself down and feels Keith  _ give _ . 

 

Claws sift through his hair and Shiro leans into the subtle sting. He rocks against Keith’s hip, arches when Keith pulls at his hair and lets Shiro slot between his legs.

 

Shiro inhales sharply, tongue darting out to taste the air. 

 

Keith’s eyes are heavy-lidded and glow brighter with every little moment. The tips of his claws prick at Shiro’s shoulders, back, and hips. His fangs peek out, digging into his lower lip. His arousal is an intoxicating thing that settles thick and hot on Shiro’s tongue. 

 

“I can taste you.”

 

Shiro’s voice is more growl than human speech. He can feel his wings twitching, feel heat crawling over his skin and under his scales. He can feel Keith’s cock filling out against his hip. 

 

Keith rolls his body up against Shiro’s. The slender silver lines of old scars catch the moonlight. Shiro dips his head to follow each one with his mouth. 

 

“ _ Shiro _ -” 

 

A husky entreaty that only makes the heat in him burn hotter.

 

Shiro runs his hands up Keith’s sides. He lets his wings unfurl completely as he pins Keith’s hands above his head. Keith’s wrists are so small against his palms, pale against his sunkissed skin. He relishes the way he dwarfs Keith in this form just as much as his other. 

 

“I can taste how much you want me.” Shiro drinks the air in and feels his head fog.

 

Keith gives him another breathy, rough noise and lifts his head for a kiss. 

 

Shiro gladly obliges. It’s messier than others they’ve shared. Their teeth clash and Keith’s fangs catch on Shiro’s lower lip. He feels the skin split. It’s a tiny hurt, one that’s quickly removed.

 

Keith moans raggedly and chases the bloom of blood with his tongue. His hips brush up against Shiro’s belly, cock already wet at the tip and smearing over Shiro’s skin.

 

When Shiro pulls back, Keith’s mouth is reddened. A bead of blood clings to his lower lip. His eyes are engulfed with brilliant gold. His legs splay obscenely as Shiro leans away.

 

Keith keeps his hands above his head when Shiro drags his own down Keith’s chest.

 

Shiro follows the path with his mouth. He tests his teeth against the curve of Keith’s hip, pulls away to admire the mark he’s left. His thumbs dabble in the trail of dark hair beneath the dip of Keith’s navel. He presses Keith’s hips into the silks and feels something in the pit of his belly flare hot at how  _ big _ his hands look wrapped around Keith’s waist.  

 

Keith keens when Shiro leans down and laps at the base of his cock. His hips buck. His claws dig into the brocades above his head. The line of his throat works as he watches Shiro.

 

He reaches down, grabbing at Shiro’s hand on his hip. He pushes it between his legs with a plaintive noise.

 

Shiro huffs against Keith, breath gusting over the streaks of wetness he left behind. He obeys Keith’s wordless request and presses the pad of his thumb against the rim of Keith’s hole. It gives easily, already slick and open.

 

Shiro lifts his head and replaces his thumb with two fingers. They slide in with ease. 

 

“You planned this.”

 

Keith grins down at him breathlessly, fangs flashing in the moonlight. His smile melts into a cry when Shiro ducks his head and takes Keith into his mouth again.

 

Shiro holds Keith’s gaze. He watches Keith’s mouth drop open as he spreads his fingers. He watches Keith’s eyes glow behind fluttering lashes. He watches Keith’s chest rise and fall rapidly, watches Keith fall apart under his mouth and hands.

 

Keith keens as he comes. His hips buck up, the head of his cock knocking against the back of Shiro’s throat. 

 

Shiro wastes no time in falling back, tugging Keith’s still-trembling form with him. The edges of his wings brush over the stone floor and piles of silk. The scales and membrane whisper in the darkness. Beams of moonlight reflect of his scales, casting spots of shimmering silver dancing over the room. 

 

Keith settles over Shiro’s lap greedily. He takes Shiro’s cock in hand and sinks down in a smooth movement that has Shiro growling. The noise echoes and makes Keith smile into the kiss he feeds Shiro. 

 

Shiro can’t look away from the gold of Keith’s eyes. They hold him captive as Keith sets the pace. He can hear himself panting, telling Keith how good he feels, how incredible he is, how much Shiro loves him.

 

Keith lets out a hypnotizing purr and mouths along the line of Shiro’s throat. His fangs catch on the edges of scales. He sucks at the hammering pulse there and  _ squeezes _ around Shiro. 

 

“Keith. Keith, yes. Take it. Take me. Take whatever you need-”

 

Shiro’s words cut off with a groan when Keith sinks his fangs deep. He can feel Keith’s tongue rolling against his skin. There’s a burn that flares through his veins before gentling. Soft, dark hair tickles his chin. Keith rides him with increasing fervor as he hums against Shiro’s throat.

 

Claws dig into the space between Shiro’s wings, raking over scale and flesh. Keith pulls away, lips and chin stained red. He swipes his fingers through the mess and sucks them clean. His lashes flutter at the taste and he comes again, spilling between their bodies.

 

Shiro’s wings snap wide as he follows. He cries out, savage sound echoing. 

 

Keith rides him through it and laps the last trickles of blood up lovingly. His arms loop around Shiro’s neck as he shudders. 

 

Shiro pulls his wings in close, enveloping the pair of them in their trembling membranes. He ducks his head and Keith meets him halfway. The kiss carries the hot edge of his blood but Shiro doesn’t mind. 

 

After a moment, he helps Keith settle among the nest of silk and brocade. He takes care cleaning Keith up with his tongue. He savors the taste of them mixed on Keith’s skin and tells Keith as much. 

 

Keith must agree because he groans as he laps at the split of Shiro’s tongue when Shiro kisses him after. 

 

Shiro lets himself shift again as he curls around the nest. His scales grate against the stone. His wings rustle as he settles. Keith tucks himself beneath Shiro’s chin and presses a kiss against the bony lid of Shiro’s closed eye.

 

“I love you, too.” Keith’s voice is soft in the quiet moonlight.


End file.
